


No One Can Hear You

by Yiri



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiri/pseuds/Yiri
Summary: Yellow and Orange find the final crew mate, and do something far worse than killing him.
Relationships: Cyan/Orange (Among Us), Cyan/Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175





	No One Can Hear You

“Have you found that little shit yet?” Orange barked through his earpiece. “No, whoever this guy is, he sure knows how to hide like a bitch.” Yellow responded while crawling through the vents. When Yellow emerged from the vents, he noticed he was in the hallway, he swore he heard an audible electrical buzz not too far away. Yellow quietly whispered into his earpiece: “I think I got him by the balls.”  
Yellow slowly inched through the hallways, and peered over the corner of the intersection. There he stood, fumbling at an fusebox’s wires in an extremely panicked demeanor. “C’mon c’mon!” Cyan whispered in a frustrated tone. Thanks to his visor being fogged up by his shaking breath, he barely make out the colors of the wires, let alone get a good grip on them.  
“Finally!” Cyan quietly exclaimed. Excitement quickly turned into panic when he saw Yellow patiently leaning against a wall wielding a handgun, probably with a shit eating grin on his face too. As soon as he began inching backwards ready to blast off to find a hiding spot somewhere, he immediately felt his back hit something, and when he looked back, he saw Orange, wielding the same gun Yellow was. “Going somewhere, fella?” Orange sneered.  
Orange immediately shoved Cyan forwards, causing him to fall forwards and catch himself with his arms. It’s over, he was going to be an unrecognizable pile of gore just like his fellow crew members. “I’m torn Yellow, I originally wanted to rip his eyes out of their sockets, but I also really wanna break each of his fingers, what should we do?” Orange asked Yellow in a smug voice. Yellow walked towards Orange and began whispering to him, gun still pointed at Cyan. Cyan’s attempts to make out what they were saying were not only futile, but interrupted by Yellow demanding him to get up and follow him and Orange to the cafeteria. 

As soon as the three reached the cafeteria, Yellow put Cyan into a full nelson. “What are you doing!?” Shouted Cyan, desperately flailing around trying to escape, but Yellow was just too strong to shake off. “Awww, he looks tired, perhaps you can wake him back up?” Yellow told Orange in a baby talk voice. Orange snickered to himself and strolled over with his arms behind his head, and to Cyan’s horror, began grinding on him.  
Cyan wanted to protest, but all he wanted was to get out of this alive. After a few minutes of Orange dry humping him, he pulled down Cyan’s pants revealing his length. “Now that you’re nice and stiff, me and my pal can have some real fun with you.” Orange whispered to Cyan. Yellow let go of Cyan, and Orange began pulling down his own pants.  
After pulling his pants completely down, Orange bent over one of the cafeteria tables. “Go ahead, he’s not bending over for nothing.” Yellow put a small tube of lube in his hand. Cyan shyly walked over and slowly squeezed the lube onto Orange’s aching hole, then proceeded to spread it with his tip. “Quit teasing me, just put it in already.” After making sure Orange was prepared, Cyan grabbed his cheeks with his gloved hands and forced them apart. He carefully slid his cock into Orange until it bottomed out, causing him to moan out in pain and pleasure. Cyan began slowly thrusting into him, even with Orange moaning, he could still hear something behind him unzipping.  
If it weren’t for him being focused on pleasing Orange, he would’ve jumped when he felt something slimy press against his plush ass. When he turned back, he saw Yellow licking his hole. “It’s not my fault you used up all my lube you greedy whore.” Yellow said as he slid into Cyan. The feeling he experienced when he felt Yellow inside him made him question why he hadn’t tried it with a man before, he never really thought about taking a dick up the ass before, but now that he was experiencing it for real he felt like he had missed out all this time.  
He found it impressive how both him and Yellow could thrust as fast as they were while keeping synchronization. Cyan was the first one to release. Thick spurts of cum came out of him, half of it was shot right into Orange. After he pulled out a few more spurts came out onto Orange’s back. “He blew his load, what now?” Orange asked Yellow. “Get on all fours.” Yellow demanded Cyan. Cyan had completely forgot about the fact that Yellow and Orange had loaded firearms and was just doing what the two demanded because he just enjoyed it too much to stop. Before he knew it not only was his ass getting pounded, but he was also sucking down Orange’s full erection. The only noises Cyan could hear was wet slapping, moaning, and his slurping. It wasn’t long before both Yellow and Orange both released. Cyan felt full, like he had just eaten a giant meal, his belly almost felt bloated. Yellow and Orange both high fived each other.  
“I told you my idea was good.” Yellow reminded Orange. “I was kinda getting tired of killing, crew mates really do have more than one use.” Orange panted.


End file.
